


Between The Sheets

by Amariys



Series: The Practice of Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hormonal Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they slept together was a mistake. AoKise. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is taken from Daren Hayes’ song, “Insatiable”. 
> 
> I don’t and will never drink alcohol so please pardon any inaccuracies you may find here.
> 
> Originally posted on my ffnet account.

The first time they slept together was a mistake.

It was the end of the Winter Cup. Seirin won barely against Rakuzan, but by the end of the match, none of them actually cared about the result anymore. There was something much more than simple result to be obtained from that match. Something important like a piece of their friendship. After that match, it just seemed natural for all of the Generation of Miracles to gather along. It was not even planned. It simply happened as if they all had the same thought.

Of course, some of them brought along their so-called partner from the high school. Midorima took along the black haired point guard of Shuutoku—Takao Kazunari. Murasakibara had the pretty boy called Himuro Tatsuya by his side. Kuroko, naturally, was accompanied by the loud and obnoxious Kagami Taiga. Aomine himself came along with Momoi because they were still a set even in high school. Nobody expected Akashi to bring anyone with him, so they weren’t surprised when he came alone. What they hadn’t expected, however, was to see Kise coming alone too. Everyone had thought the Kaijou’s ace would at least bring his captain with him.

When asked, he had just laughed and said the other teammates were busy preparing their return to Kanagawa. Basically, Aomine knew he was just talking bullshit. Not that he was willing to point that out though. Kise could say nothing but lies for all he knew and Aomine still wouldn’t care a bit. They were not that close to care about what the other said, after all.

The meeting went by just like what Aomine had expected. There was a lot of talk. Mostly about the past and what would happen next. Personally, he had no interest whatsoever with the conversation. For him, as long as they could still play basketball against each other, then everything was fine. Thus, he hadn’t participated much in the conversation—opting to simply listening to what the others had to say instead.

Once all the conversation was over, the meeting went onto more jovial notes. There was a lot of smiles shared. The problem once bothering them was settled at long last. This time, Aomine didn’t have any hesitation joining in the cheers. He would never deny any chance to get free foods, after all. The teasing he and Kagami shot at each other worked wonder at unwinding him too and half through the meeting, Aomine had felt more relaxed than before.

He took the time to watch the others after that. He wasn’t particularly surprised when he gaze fell more often on Kise than anyone else. Aomine and Kise … they hadn’t talked with each other after their last match in Interhigh. It wasn’t until recently Aomine was cured of his jerkiness and he didn’t really have a reason to talk to Kise either. Not that it meant Aomine didn’t want to talk with Kise—in fact, he felt as if he _had to_ talk with the other, considering everything—but he never had the right timing to approach the other.

 But now Kise was sitting alone and he was grinning like a lunatic as he watched the other around him and Aomine just couldn’t take his eyes off of the blond. Well … better late than never.

Gulping down the rest of his drink as if it could boost his confidence, Aomine then walked—rather clumsily—towards Kise. He had to nudge Midorima’s companion—Takao, Takao Kazunari—away to sit beside the blond, but thankfully the black haired male didn’t seem offended. He could feel Kise’s steady stare on him immediately, but Aomine stalled his time before finally returning the stare.

“Hello, Aominecchi.” That was the first word Kise gave to him that night. A simple greeting accompanied by the lazy curve of his lips. The kind that made Aomine’s gaze inevitably drawn onto those tempting red flesh.

“Hello to yourself. What are you doing here alone, eh? I’d thought you’d immediately cling to Tetsu now that you have the chance. Finally growing up, are you?”

Aomine’s insensitive words would have offended any other people but Kise. Instead of being angry, the blond just tipped his head back and laughed openly. He was used to Aomine’s blunt words and he knew behind those harsh words was genuine curiosity and concern for his wellbeing.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve grown up. About time, huh? Maybe you should have beaten me up sooner. Losing from you in that Interhigh felt like a wake-up call, Aominecchi. You’ve made me grown.”

The sincere words managed to make Aomine flinch. His expression twisted into something like guilt and he could only rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “How’s your leg?” He finally asked without looking at Kise.

“Still functional,” Aomine could hear Kise shrugging from the rustle of fabric and a quick look from the corner of his eyes told him Kise was resting his chin on his palm. “I have to take several physiotherapies and routine check-ups with my doctor, but other than that I’m fine. They said there would be no permanent damage that could affect my play, so … yeah.”

“I see.” Aomine mumbled because what else could he say? Apologizing to Kise right now seemed inappropriate. Besides, after he had seen Kise’s struggles despite his injured leg, Aomine wasn’t sure any words would be convincing enough to show his regret.

A slow grin spread on Kise’s face. “What’s this, do you feel guilty, Aominecchi? Took you long enough to realize the damage you had done!”

“S-Shut up! I don’t feel guilty at all! You could still play a lot better than most players I know despite your leg condition. There is no reason for me to feel guilty when you still can play amazingly.”

The back handed praise stunned Kise for a moment. Then warmth started to spread in his chest and before he knew it the grin on his face had broken out into boisterous laughter. The sudden outburst was enough to draw all eyes onto him, but Kise just continued to laugh until his stomach started to cramp. He waved lightly in general direction of the party to tell him he was fine and soon after, everyone had returned back to what they had been doing before.

Everyone except for Aomine. The Touou’s Ace found he couldn’t look away from the fascinating sight in front of him. True, Kise’s sudden laughter had worried him a bit, but there was also something captivating in his open expression that just tugged at something deep in Aomine’s heart. Feeling his own lips curled into a grin, Aomine couldn’t help but to tease,

“What, have you finally lost the last bit of your sanity, Kise?”

“Haha, nah. It’s just that … you never cease to amaze me, Aominecchi.” Finally getting his laughter under control, Kise shook his head slowly. When he looked back at Aomine, his honey brown eyes were still sparkling from mirth, but there was something else mixed in there—something that made Aomine’s heart skip a beat as he saw it. Kise’s voice was the softest Aomine had ever heard when he chose to speak up again, “Welcome back.”

At that moment, Aomine could only nod in acceptance. It was good to be back.

**.**

**xxxx**

**.**

The meeting-slash-party went in a blur after that. Aomine couldn’t remember what had happened, but he still could grasp the general feeling of contentment and happiness throughout the event. He remembered laughing together with Kise and drinking a lot, but he found out he couldn’t recall much more other than that. Before he knew it, it was getting late and everybody agreed it was about time for them to return to their hotels.

Aomine could remember that much. He couldn’t, however, remember how he ended up walking back together with Kise instead of Momoi. Not that it seemed to matter much by now because currently Kise was supporting him and they were laughing and giggling together like some idiotic teenagers.

“I think—I think we are drunk, Aominecchi.” Kise said before giggling again. He was swaying under Aomine’s weight and there was red flush on his face. His words weren’t slurred, but from the unsteady steps he took, Aomine was rather inclined to agree with him.

“Yeaaaah. Someone must h-have spiked the drinks. God, this feels weird.” Aomine groaned. He leaned further against Kise, ignoring the way the other male stumbled as he did so.

Giving up at their unsuccessful effort of walking like normal people, Kise flopped down on the side walk, bringing Aomine along with him with a curse. They fell down in one big heap, long limbs tangled with each other. “Urgh, the seniors will kill us if we return to our hotels now.”

“So we don’t return. ‘S simple.” In fact, Aomine didn’t feel like moving at all. He was comfortable and warm. Kise smelled rather good beneath him and he snuggled closer on the crooks of Kise’s neck to inhale deeply. “Kise, why do you smell like orange?”

“I-It’s the body butter my manager gave to me! It’s not like—gyah, Aominecchi, what are you doing?!” Kise yelped when he felt something warm licking at his neck. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the strange sensation, making him squirm in discomfort.

“I’mma licking you, Kise. You taste quite good actually.”

“I’m not food, Aominecchi! You should sto—ah! Stop that!” The squirming increased when the licks changed into nibbles and nips. Despite his mortification, Kise could feel himself getting excited from the stimulation. It only made everything worse though, because with how close they were entangled right now, he was sure Aomine would notice his arousal.

Too bad for Kise, the tan male was not the type to listen to what the others said. Instead of stopping, he just continued his ministrations, licking and nibbling on Kise’s white neck until there was faint red marks on the previously unblemished canvas. His hand which previously were hanging awkwardly on Kise’s side started to move. The blond had gone almost feverish beneath him and there was some strange curiosity in Aomine to find out if the blond’s skin was actually scorching hot.

Almost thoughtlessly his hand slipped beneath Kise’s shirt—eliciting yet another yelp from the blond—and traced the skin just above Kise’s hipbones. Aomine might have gone further if not for Kise head butting him square on the face.

“FUCK! What the hell, Kise?!” Aomine growled while rubbing at his aching forehead. Damn, but Kise’s head was as hard as stone.

“I-it’s your fault for not stopping! We can’t do something like that here!!”

Kise’s face was scarlet as he shouted that. He didn’t look mad though. With his eyes screwed shut as he shouted and the way his brows drawn together, Kise in Aomine’s eyes only looked … even more tempting. It might be the alcohol talking, but at that moment, Aomine only wanted to kiss him senseless. It was a good thing he still could comprehend Kise’s words.

“So you were saying … we can do this somewhere else.”

There certainly was a dangerous glint in Aomine’s eyes as he said that. Kise gulped because he knew it could only mean trouble, but alcohol made him reckless; it made him more honest to himself and before he lost the courage to answer truthfully, Kise had nodded in agreement.

The grin that appeared on Aomine’s face afterwards was breathtaking. Kise couldn’t take his eyes away even as Aomine slowly leaned closer. He only closed his eyes when Aomine’s warm breath teased his ear and the way Aomine was practically purring against it made Kise feel grateful he was already sitting down.

“Then let’s take this somewhere else.”

**.**

**xxxx**

**.**

They fell forward onto the hotel’s bed in a frenzy of kisses and touches. Aomine had finally giving into his urge to taste Kise’s lips once they were safe behind the room’s door. The blond had protested faintly, but it didn’t take long until he gave into Aomine’s insistent probing. Their kiss was sloppy, with teeth clashing and little finesse, but even those still brought spikes of pleasure through their body, making their arousal even harder to ignore.

With a groan, Aomine broke their kiss only to grind his erection against Kise’s hips. The sensation was pleasant, but the confinement of his own pants was too restricting and it was not enough—not nearly enough.

“Fuck, take your clothes off, Kise,”

Kise mumbled something incoherent at the order. Instead of complying, he reached out blindly to grab Aomine and pulled him into another searing kiss. Aomine would have laughed at the desperation he could actually feel in the kiss, but then Kise’s tongue was busy exploring his mouth and it was hard to keep his thought together under the assault. They kiss until both of them were out of breath. Once their kiss was broken, Aomine took both of Kise’s wrists in his hand and held them above the blond’s head. Dazed honey brown irises looked up at him in silent question. The sight sent yet another spike of arousal through Aomine’s body and with his inhibition considerably lowered by the alcohol, he snarled before attacking Kise’s neck with hard bites that drew blood.

The shout escaping from Kise’s lips was part pain but mostly pleasure. He stretched his neck, a soft whine continuously spilling from his kiss-swollen lips as if he didn’t know whether to pull away from the pain or to push his body even closer to Aomine’s. The indecisiveness was sweet and Aomine soon soothed the pain with loving licks. He continued licking down the length of Kise’s neck, finding that he liked the taste of faint salt upon his tongue.

Meanwhile, his hands weren’t idle. They were pushing Kise’s shirt up until he could feel the warmth of Kise’s skin directly. This time there was no protest forthcoming from the other. The silent encouragement made Aomine’s movement bolder. He lifted his head when finally the shirt had been pulled up enough to expose Kise’s chest only to switch his attention to the pink nubs hardening from the cold air.

At the first sensation of Aomine’s tongue licking his nipple, Kise’s eyes flew open. His body jolted as his mouth opened in wordless gasp. Then Aomine fully closed his lips around it, suckling like a newborn baby would and Kise could only squirm hopelessly beneath him. His trousers were getting damp from pre-cum and for a second Kise was afraid he would actually come untouched.

“A-ah, w-wait! Wa—aah!” Words failed him so Kise chose to push Aomine away instead. It was not an easy task, but thankfully the other seemed to get what Kise meant and pulled away willingly. The stare Aomine gave to Kise afterward was intense and full of lust. It took all of Kise’s strength to return it evenly. “I-I want … I want to touch you too.”

The softly spoken request seemed to surprise Aomine for he stilled above Kise. The sudden quietness only served to unnerve Kise, but then Aomine’s lips curled into a soft smile that took Kise’s breath away.

“Then touch me,” Aomine took Kise’s wrist and guided the much paler hand to slip beneath his own shirt. His sharp eyes watched as the red on Kise’s face deepened when he finally touched him. Tentatively, he could feel Kise’s fingers started to move, exploring territories previously unknown for him, and the feather-light touch sent shiver down Aomine’s spine. He licked his lips as arousal pooled heavy in his lower tummy before leaning down to catch Kise’s lips in another passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to increase Kise’s confidence. His finger became even more certain in their exploration, caressing Aomine’s muscled abdominal and occasionally dipping into the navel. With a hum, he bucked his hips, wanting to feel more friction against his erection and soon the kiss was broken by a groan as Aomine answered by grinding down against Kise.

“Fuck,” Aomine hissed at the sensation. He batted Kise’s hands away before clumsily opening the buttons of Kise’s trousers. Once he managed to do that, he wasted no time in pulling the trousers and Kise’s boxers down, exposing the model’s weeping erection completely. Aomine eyed the flesh hungrily. Then, before Kise had the chance to comprehend anything, he had swallowed it down to the base.

“Ah!!” Kise shouted at the unexpected warmth and tightness around his erection. His hands scrambled on the bed sheet, trying to find some anchor as pleasures washed upon him like merciless waves. The fast pace Aomine set was painful yet exhilarating at the same time. Aomine seemed to know exactly what he was doing; caressing the underside veins as he swallowed the length and nibbling at the head whenever he moved up, and a part of Kise’s mind wondered if Aomine had ever done this before.

However, that thought was silenced when Aomine’s searching finger slipped into his hole. All of the sudden everything seemed too much and before he knew it Kise’s hips bucked up, his back lifted off of the bed as his orgasm was taken almost violently out of him. Through the white haze of pleasure, Kise faintly heard Aomine cursing, but he was too lost to really care about that. It took him a while to come down from his climax, but when he did, it was as if all of his energy had been leeched out of him. He felt boneless, almost pleasantly so, and he could only lay down with a lazy smile on his face.

“Don’t fall asleep now.” From above him Aomine grunted. It was all good and dandy Kise had reached his release, but Aomine’s cock was still so stiff it started to hurt and he intended to rectify that soon. Unsteady hands fumbled with belts and buttons until finally he could shove his pants and boxers down. It stopped on the mid of his calves, but Aomine could care less. He leaned forward until he could grind his painful erection to Kise’s hips, groaning at the sensation of skin touching against skin, and started rutting.

Kise watched all of this hazily. His eyes were enraptured by the image above him. The dim lighting in the room was a hindrance, but at least Kise could see enough to feel his heart starting to beat rapidly in his chest again. He could still see the look of pleasure mixed with frustration on Aomine’s face. His eyes captured the way Aomine gritted his teeth and hissed every time he ground his erection onto Kise’s hips. He stored the image of dark hair slicked with sweat that seemed to cling despite their short length.

Then his gaze moved lower still, passing Aomine’s neck momentarily only to see the beading sweats gently rolling down to gather at the junction of his collarbone. He took notice of Aomine’s pebbled nipples, but again didn’t give them much attention before his searching eyes went even lower. He had to hold himself up with his elbows to achieve his mean, but when he managed it was more than he had expected.

Aomine’s cock was big. Of course, Kise had faintly guessed this from the moment they were grinding at each other, but this was the first time he actually lie his eyes on it and it was fascinating. He couldn’t see much details because of the darkness, but even the faintest silhouette of it he could get was enough to make Kise’s lips go dry. He wanted to touch. He wanted to taste. Above all, he wanted to watch the expression on Aomine’s face when he finally stumbled off the edge because of him.

Sadly, Kise knew he wouldn’t get all that he wanted. Aomine was close already, surely it wouldn’t take much until he reached his own climax. So Kise decided to make do with what he could get. He reached out with sure hand before grabbing Aomine’s cock firmly. A curse exploded from Aomine’s lips, in time with the opening of his eyes. His dark eyes stared down at Kise with unrestrained lust and for a second Kise forgot to breathe.

Kise licked his lips and swallowed because it was hard to speak while under that intense stare. “Let me help.” He finally spoke in a voice no louder than husky whisper. At first, Aomine only kept on staring as if he couldn’t comprehend Kise’s words but when Kise started to move his hand again, pumping at Aomine’s length and smearing precum along the length, he groaned and dipped his head in acceptance.

Sitting up completely to help his movement, Kise kept on pumping Aomine’s cock. He flicked his thumb at the slit and pressed slightly harder when Aomine’s hips jerked in response. It felt almost surreal touching Aomine like this. Kise was not a stranger with masturbation, but to actually have someone else’s cock in his hand, to jerk them off like he would do to himself was all new experience. It was unfamiliar and … arousing.

Kise spread his legs wider when his cock once again filled up with blood. The movement wasn’t unnoticed by Aomine. The dark haired man looked down at the obvious problem only to smirk rather maliciously afterwards.

“Here, let me …,” Aomine covered Kise’s hand with his to still it. He said nothing when the other gave him questioning look, merely shifting until he could throw his leg over Kise’s and pull the other even closer. Both of them groaned heartily when their cocks brushed against each other without any barrier. Aomine then wrapped his hand around both his and Kise’s cocks before directing Kise to do the same.

They both started to pump their hands together. The contact to their nerve endings sent pleasure throughout their body. It didn’t take long until Aomine’s movements started to become frantic and with a sharp jerk of his hips, he spilled his seeds all over their hands and abdominal. The feel of warm liquid on his erection made Kise groan. He forced his eyes to open just in time to catch the last bit of Aomine’s orgasmic face and it was enough to make him jolt.

Almost without thought Kise reached out with his free hand, fingers finding their place on the back of Aomine’s head before pulling him down until they could kiss each other again. Kise kissed him with all the frustration he felt, all the adoration and want he had always reserved for the other and Aomine let him. He let Kise took his fill, exploring each corner of his mouth, caressing Aomine’s tongue with his own as if he really wanted to devour him—and Aomine let him.

Knowing that Aomine had given in for him was overwhelming. Kise felt powerful. So much so that he couldn’t help growling against Aomine’s lips as his grip turned almost possessively. If he was sober, he would have spilled out his heart content right there and then; offering everything he had to the man he could never surpass, serving it in a silver platter. The alcohol in his system muddled that desire though, instead focusing sharply on his lust and bodily craving as he drove himself frantically into his second orgasm.

The second time was much gentler than the first. Kise was prepared for it and he welcomed it with open arms. He didn’t try to fight from the first push towards the end. He even managed to hold eye contact with Aomine before being completely swept away by pleasure. He thought he saw something not unlike affection in those dark orbs, but before he could be certain darkness had overtaken his world.

**.**

**xxxx**

**.**

Aomine woke up to the pounding of his head and annoying constant ringing. He cracked his eyes open with a grumble before starting to search the bed for his missing phone. When he couldn’t find it, he groaned because it meant he would need to get up and that wasn’t something he’d like to do now. The ringing was persistent though, as if the caller wouldn’t stop until Aomine answer.

It took more effort than usual for him to get out of the bed. He even tripped on his own pants which was left open around his calves. His muddled mind didn’t really understand how it could get there but he was too lazy to think so early in the morning. He just paid the pants and boxers enough mind to pull them back to cover his private areas before continuing his hunt.

When he finally found his bag, it was on the floor near the door; almost as if it had carelessly dropped there. Frowning because he couldn’t recall putting it there, he nevertheless fished out his still ringing phone from inside. The headache was getting worse when he read Momoi’s name on the screen. Putting her off would only upset her further so without real choice in hand, Aomine pressed the answer button.

“Yeah?”

“Dai-chan! Where are you?! You didn’t come back to the hotel last night! We all were looking for you!”

“God, Satsuki, calm down. You’re making me want to vomit.” He was not exaggerating. Momoi’s shrill voice was like chalk on blackboard for his head right now. He could actually feel bile raising up to his throat.

“Oh, God, you’re hung over.” It wasn’t even a question. “I knew it. God, Dai-chan are you alright?! Where are you right now? I’m picking you up.”

“That’s a good question.” Sighing as he massaged the bridge of his nose, Aomine tried to remember where he was. He couldn’t remember much of last night—less about how he had come to his current destination—so it wasn’t an easy task to do. “Hold on a sec,” he murmured before pinning the phone against his ear using his shoulder and starting to rummage around, looking for something that might come up as a clue of his whereabouts.

The room he was in looked cheap and plain. Nothing characteristically identifiable could be seen in near proximity. There was a desk on the right side of the room though, one that held thick notes on it. Hoping to have better luck with the item, Aomine approached the desk and took the notes. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the hotel’s name was printed boldly on the notes’ cover. He recognized it as a cheap hotel near the one where his team was staying, hardly far enough for him to be picked up, and told Momoi as much.

Momoi was not easily convinced. “Are you sure, Dai-chan? I know you must feel nauseous right now—I swear I will kill the person who had spiked our drinks yesterday once I found the culprit—and it’s not that big deal for me to pick you up. The others are willing to wait for you.”

“Nah, I’m fine, really. I’ll just take a quick shower before going back. There’s no need for you to come here.”

“If you’re sure then,” Momoi heaved a sigh. “Did you remember how you got there? I’m sorry I was too drunk to notice where you’d gone yesterday.”

“No need to apologize. I’m a guy, Satsuki. You don’t need to worry.” Idly, Aomine opened up the notes for the sake of doing something. His eyes immediately focusing on the first page which wasn’t as empty as he had expected. His brows furrowed when he read the words scribbled there. Suddenly the memory of last night returned to him in full force, stealing the breath away from him.

“Dai-chan?” Obviously Momoi had noticed the shift in his attention too.

“I’ll call you back later, Satsuki.” Aomine said in lieu of answer and immediately ended the call. His eyes didn’t move even an inch from the notes in his hand. The familiar handwriting there capturing all of his focus. The note was simple and straight forward, only telling him that the room had been paid and to be careful on his way back, but it was written by Kise and so the brisk notes seemed strange. Although, considering what had happened last night … Aomine wasn’t too surprise by the outcome.

He sat on the bed’s edge, suddenly feeling the tiredness from last night returning. He toyed with his phone, mind mulling over the fact he had slept with Kise last night. Well, they hadn’t gone all the way—and that was small relief—but still what they had done was not something friends usually would do.

What had happened last night was a mistake—or at least it _should be_ a mistake, but Aomine didn’t think it was wrong. Despite their intoxicated state, both of them were still lucid enough to understand what happened. They hadn’t completely lost their mind and so last night was fully consensual. They were jerking each other off because they _wanted_ to. It was impossible to feel guilty over what had happened because for Aomine, what they had done wasn’t a mistake.

No, it wasn’t a mistake; it was … a practice of love. A moment where their passion took over their ego and made them more honest with each other. Aomine refused to make it a mistake.

Decision made, he dialed up Kise’s number on his cell phone. He felt unusually calm as he waited the dial tone to end, as if he had known everything would be alright. It was a peculiar feeling and when the dial tone was finally replaced with Kise’s voice, he found himself smiling.

“Kise? We need to talk.”

.

.

.

**—End.**


End file.
